Pathologies of the cardiovascular system are now one of the most prominent causes of death in medium to highly industrialized countries.
Atherosclerosis is a cardiovascular pathology characterized by hardening and narrowing of the arteries that occurs in most people when growing old. Atherosclerosis does not usually display symptoms until the flow within blood vessels has been seriously compromised. Typical symptoms of atherosclerosis include chest pain, when a coronary artery is involved, or leg pain, when a leg artery is involved. Possible complications of atherosclerosis include apoplexy, necrosis, and coronary artery disease (one symptom of which is angina) with ischemia and infarct.
On the basis of that which has been stated above, it is clear there is still a considerable need to make drugs available for the treatment of atherosclerosis and correlated pathologies.